


Storm Coming In

by m7storyteller



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm coming in.  Written for Porn Battle 15: The Ides of Porn.  Prompts: storm, full names, sharing a bed, nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Coming In

They come upon an abandoned cabin just as the rain storm they've found themselves in makes it so they can barely see anything more than a few feet away from them.  Charlie goes in first, with Bass following close behind, bolting the door closed as the wind begins to pick up.  They're both shivering as they stand in the main room of the cabin, with a bed, a wood burning stove and a small washroom to the side.  Bass dropped his pack on the floor, rotating his shoulders at the relief it gives him, while Charlie shrugs out of hers, letting it drop down as well.  Bass picks up their sleeping bags, passing them to her, "I'll get a fire going."  
  
While Bass works on the fire, Charlie spreads her sleeping bag out over the bed, lying his down on top of it.  She's pretty much tells herself that tonight, they'll be sharing a bed because it's so damn cold, not because they've been moving toward this for the last few weeks, as she strips out of her clothes, lying them on top of her bag before slipping underneath her sleeping bag.  It's not long before he does the same, shivering as he lies down beside her, his chest against her back, his legs tangled together with hers, her ass against his groin, where she can feel his cock twitching against the curve of her ass.  Charlie shivered a little as he laid his cold hand over her stomach, pulling her closer to him, "Is that better?"  
  
She shrugs a little, even as he rubs his hand over her stomach, as if he's trying to warm her up.  But if she was honest, after the last few days on the road with him, it wasn't going to take a lot.  She squeezed her legs together, to ease some of the ache that has begun to grow between her thighs, creeping upward and spreading through her body.  He can fill the soft shift of her ass against him, as he slowly smoothed his hand up to rest just below her breasts, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I’m fine.", she grimaces when her voice cracks just a little when he brushes the edge of his thumb over the lower curve of one of her breasts.  
  
"I'm sure you are.", he murmurs, cupping her in his hand, giving her a soft squeeze, feeling her nipple automatically harden against the palm of his hand.  Bass laughed softly in her ear, as he takes her nipple between his thumb and forefingers, playing with it, "Seems someone's a little eager."  
  
Charlie grumbles into the pillow that's underneath her head, as Bass toys with her, rubbing and tugging on her nipple, each caress making the ache between her thighs grow hard to ignore, especially when he's so close and she knows he's ready.  She can't help but feel a little sad when he lets her nipple go, only to start doing the same to the other, in the slow, unhurried motions.  Having enough, she covers his hand with hers, and turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, she slowly glides his hand down from her breast, over her stomach and between her thighs.  In the firelight, she watches his eyes darken as she covers her pussy with his hand, knowing that he can feel the growing wetness he's created.  
  
Slowly, she rubs his hand over her, until he takes over, stroking his fingers through the damp curls.  He watches her face as he strokes her, dipping his fingertips inside of her with every brush of his fingers.  He watches her as he slides one finger along until he bumps her clit, making her gasp in surprise, before circling it with the tip of his finger, pressing down on top of it and making her moan.  He trails his finger downward until he finds her, slick with want and need, tight as he slips into the first knuckle, before coming back up to her clit and back down again.  The second time he slips not one but two fingers inside of her, making her insides quiver as he begins to move them in and out of her, working his thumb over her clit.  He teases her, rubbing and circling her, sometimes gently, sometimes not, making her moan when he presses his thumb down directly over her clit as he fucked her with his fingers.    
  
"So tight, Charlotte, and so wet.", he murmurs into her ear, stroking her with his fingers, "Is this what you want, for me to touch you?  To take you?   Tell me, Charlotte, did you get wet thinking about me touching you?  Fucking you?"  
  
"If I did?", she moved into his hand, seeking more of his touch, as he slipped his fingers in deeper, his thumb relentless on her clit.    
"All you had to do was ask.", he whispered, "Ask me, Charlotte.  Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you to fuck me.", she answered after a moment, her breathing hitching in her chest as she watched his face as she told him exactly what she wanted him to do.  His cock twitched against her ass, as Bass slowly nodded his head, "Lie back."  
  
With his fingers still inside of her, Charlie laid on her back, only to lift her head up when Bass moves, pulling his fingers out of her pussy.  She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it when he pushes the sleeping bag down and to the side, baring her in the firelight.  Bass looked up at her, "Don't think you're the only one who's thought about this, Charlotte."  
  
Whatever she was going to say went into his mouth as he covers her with his, moving to settle between her legs.  She whimpered when she felt his chest brush over her nipples, his hard cock surging against her pussy, seeking immediate entry.  Bass planted a hard kiss on her mouth, before licking and kissing a path down her neck to her breasts.  He licked one nipple and nipped the other before taking it between his lips and sucking.  She arched against him, as he gave one last sharp tug with his teeth before letting go, moving down over her stomach and between her legs.  He parted her legs, lifting them over his shoulders before covering her with his mouth.  She moaned, as he worked her clit with his mouth and tongue, before his tongue took up where his fingers had left off, making her cry out as he worked her relentlessly, until she came with a stunned cry, flooding his tongue and mouth.  Bass licked her through it, until her breathing had returned to normal and her legs had slipped off his shoulders to lay spread at his sides.  
  
Moving up onto his knees, he wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to her, watching as the wide tip slipped inside with ease.  His eyes darted up to Charlie, finding her watching as he moved inside of her, her pussy readily allowing him entry.  He groaned when he felt her wetness surround him, knowing that it was all for him.  In the dim light, he looked down, watching as he began to move, before looking back up at her and taking her hands in his.  
  
Charlie let Bass move her hands up above her head, the movement forcing him in deeper as she lifted her legs up around his sides.  Arching her back, she pressed her breasts against his chest, enjoying the feel of him against her while he was inside her.  Bass kissed her, his tongue mimicking the act that was happening between the two of them as he teased her tongue with his, letting her taste herself as he licked into her mouth.  With each thrust of his hips, Charlie could feel the ache begin to grow again, her fingernails digging into the back of his hands as he slowly fucked her, until he was grinding down against her, rocking hard into her with each thrust of his hips, his body wanting more.  It wasn't long until Charlie came once more, crying out his name as she came, forcing his own body to react as he spilled into her hot, wet depths, whispering her name against her neck.  
  
She wasn't sure how long they laid there, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, when she felt his cock grow hard and thick inside of her, her own body more than ready, "Again?"  
  
"Again.", he said, moving inside of her, "Give more this time, Charlotte, give me more."  
  
It wasn't until the storm was over that they finally went to sleep.


End file.
